


and you caused it

by weatheredlaw



Series: still with hearts beating [2]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Sex, Bittersweet Ending, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doesn't he remember who they are? Doesn't he know what they're made of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you caused it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariachillin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachillin/gifts).



> you could consider this a sequel of sorts to my other fic, **two for the show**. there's definitely a missing scene between that fic and this one, but i'm not gonna get too worked up about it.

He's been watching her all night, putting her on edge, making her _want_. She wants him completely, wants to be filled and claimed and swallowed -- she wants to give it right back because she knows he can take it. Karla leans in close, wrapping a hand around his wrist and circling the pulse point with her thumb. It doesn't mean anything -- she knows he'd take her in the bathroom if she asked. She knows he'd take her here, over the table, if she even _looked_ at him the right way. 

There are things she wants from him, though, and it's fair to force them to wait. She won't admit it, but she can't stand an audience when everything's for herself. She's always been selfish that way. And she thinks Lester understands. 

"Tease," he mutters, in the privacy of her room. She wishes he'd grow out his hair -- she desperately wants something to tug on when he gets this way, mouth pressed against her neck, _biting_ to own. "Fucking _tease._ Could have had whatever you wanted back there. Would have given you whatever you asked for, you fucking know it."

She does. He's always _desperate_ to please her, get her approval even while she slips away, belongs to him some nights when they don't seem to be playing this kind of game. He will bite at her and possess her and she will gladly let it happen, slink along the sidelines until neither of them can win, until no one comes and they are needy and desperate and he lets her hit him until he can't move and she fucks him, finally drawing it all out, ragged and awful and never satisfying. 

That isn't what she wants tonight. Tonight, she wants everything to go like clockwork, like broken cogs and wheels. She wants everything to move in time and rhythm, if that rhythm is crooked. She wants to make sense and be senseless and she knows that Lester will give that to her. And she won't even need to ask. 

He makes her want to ask anyway. 

"Make me yours," she murmurs. He pulls back.

"You want to go there?"

"Yes."

His mouth is crooked. Karla knows it should be a smile, but she doesn't think Lester really knows how that works. She plays along.

"I know what I want."

"Mmhm." He kisses her. "Sometimes, I don't think you do."

"Maybe." She turns away, letting him undo the zipper of her dress. It pools at her ankles as she unpins her hair, letting it fall down her back. "You might be onto something. But, tonight, I do."

"And if I surprise you?"

"You always surprise me."

"But if I shock you?" He gets closer, watching with hungry eyes as she undoes the hook of her bra and lets it fall on top of the dress. His fingers ghost down her sides, slip under the waistband of her underwear, teasing touches, touches that promise to go further. "If I spook you? Send you running?"

Karla kicks off her heals, relinquishing her height in favor of the lower angle, before she pushes herself onto her toes. 

"I don't run from anything," she murmurs, lips pressed to his. "Especially you." 

They've played this game before. It usually ends with something stupid, he says something ridiculous.

Tonight, he stays quiet, and he shoves two fingers down the front of her underwear and rubs them against her clit. The motion takes her by surprise -- senseless, she thinks. He pushes his fingers into her cunt and nudges her legs apart to get better access. He can make her come just like this, fingers long and calloused and clever, hitting her right where she needs it. It's pushing the button to make her go off, pulling the trigger, nocking an arrow, fists tight, _hands_ \-- 

She clenches around him, comes for the first time sooner than she'd intended.

There's a flush on her cheeks -- embarrassment, more than anything else. She's ashamed of her body, disappointed in the way it reacts, giving away her secrets. 

Lester pulls his fingers away, licking them clean before giving her a gentle push back. She lets herself fall over the edge of the bed, landing on her back while he pushes her knees apart, pulling her underwear down and off with two hands and flicking them aside before kneeling down. There could be words here, but Lester shoves his tongue against her clit, works it inside her and kneads his fingers into her thighs. She makes noise for him, _because_ of him, and it urges him on, makes him work at her faster. She's always so close and she comes again, just from touch alone. 

"Do you want me to lay it out for you, or should I just let you tell me when it ain't your thing?" Karla moans, trying to recover. Lester chuckles. "I'll give miss priss a minute to pick up her pearls."

Karla snaps, "Fuck you," and he laughs again.

"Nah. We did that earlier this week."

 

 

 

She likes to watch him undress. It gives her great pleasure, if nothing else. And Lester doesn't put on a show, so much as he likes to entertain her, to strip himself down while she touches herself, imagining her mouth, her legs, wrapped around different parts of his body. She's rubbed herself on his arms until she's come, fucked his face, straddled his neck and listened to the choked off noises coming from his throat. She shudders from a lingering aftershock, watching him work his cock out of his pants and stroke it. 

There's no ceremony, there never was with them. Lester comes toward her and Karla wraps her mouth around it. He won't come and she won't work at it too much. She likes the feeling of it in her mouth and he likes to watch her take him as far as she can, take him down her throat and let him slide back out. He brushes the hair from her forehead to get a better view, and Karla knows that he likes the sight of it, his cock slipping and out of her mouth, lips sealed tight around it.

He pulls all the way out and Karla swallows, wipes her chin and smiles up at him. 

"Stop grinning like a fucking idiot," he mutters. She smirks and crawls backward over the bed. "I got this idea," he finally says after watching her for a few moments. "Gonna fill you up," he mutters, almost to himself, and goes to her bedside table to search for the dildo she's used on him before. "S'clean?"

"Don't fucking insult me," she snaps. Lester grins back. 

"Open your mouth." 

The hard rubber is cold against her lips, on her tongue -- Karla curls her mouth around it obediently as Lester pushes it further in each time. He murmurs something, and she thinks he's saying _beautiful_ , but she isn't sure. Isn't sure if he's said it, isn't sure if she wants to go there. Eventually he lets her take control of the steady thrust of the toy into her mouth and he smiles as she works it deeper, until it's brushing her throat and she's taking desperate control of her gag reflex. 

Lester's fingers brush over the cleft of her ass, lube-wet skin slipping between the cheeks and teasing her. She makes a tiny noise and he pauses, hesitates for only a second before she nods, reaching out to curl desperate hands around his wrist, stroking the pulse point again. He pulls the toy from her mouth.

"Will you let me?" he asks. 

Karla nods, "Yes."

Lester's eyes drop down and his finger sinks in to the knuckle. Karla squirms. 

"Easy, _easy._ "

"For you," she snaps, finally settling into the rhythm. Lester rests his head in the valley between her breasts, pressing his lips to her sternum. She feels his eyes shut against her skin. Another finger slides in next to the first and the moment is a fluttering, pressing one -- Karla takes a deep breath and Lester lifts his head, gently spreading the two fingers inside of her apart, carefully pushing in the third. 

She keens. He leans forward, kissing her, flicking his tongue against the roof of her mouth. She can hear the crinkle of the condom wrapper, two from the sound of it. "Just for you," he murmurs, a bit of gripe to it, but not so much anymore, because he knows it's for them both. His fingers are still inside her, pressing against every nerve and she is full, full, _full_ , until he slowly pulls out of her to stroke the condom down his cock. The head of it is pressed against her before she can complain. 

"Slow and steady," he says, leaning in close. It might be for her, but she thinks it's for them both. His pupils are blown dark and Karla feels the way she always does, right at the start, like he can see past everything and all that's left is a squirming, desperate bundle of nerves, threatening to bleed out on the sheets, heart pumping in time to his thrusts. He's slick with lube, pushing in, slow and steady. Slow and steady.

 _Slow and steady_.

"You like that." Lester's half-grinning, his own mouth twisted like Karla knows hers must be. Caught between laughing and pleading for more. " _Fuck_. You feel--" He drops his head, closes his eyes. For all his bravado, for all his bragging, Karla knows that between then and now, Lester's been desperate for touch, for a distant, conditional intimacy that they both know Karla can give him. That they can give one another. And now he's in, he's rolling his hips to pull out, to thrust slowly back in and Karla feels like she's being pressed on, but pleasantly. Like someone is playing a drum on her stomach, on her temples and wrists. Every single pressure point she can feel is being touched. 

" _Lester_ \--"

"I got you, I do, you're just fine." Karla nods, finally settling down, feeling her nerves relax. After a few minutes, after she's getting used to it, starting to feel like this is just fine, she feels the brush of the dildo at her cunt and her eyes fly open. "More?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, that's good. Do it."

"Can you take it?"

"Yeah, yeah I got this." Lester looks down, keeps the head of the dildo in place before nodding, reassuring himself, before pushing it in. Karla's hands scramble at the sheets, suddenly too full, too _on_. He feels it, too. He has to, he _needs_ to. And he does, from the look on his face. Karla wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him flush against her. He pushes in hard and she screams, everything hitting _deep_ , all at once, and hard. Lester fucks her through it, mouth hanging open. He's making these beautiful, desperate noises and Karla wants to swallow them, let him know it's _fine_ , she can do this, they can both do this, doesn't he remember who they are? Doesn't he know what they're made of?

Sometimes Karla doesn't know the answer to that either. But tonight, she does. They are steel and fire and sunbursts. Photons and barbed wire and stone. They are heat and they are everything. She says his name again, and his eyes lock with hers, brilliant and steady. Karla drops a hand between her legs, flicking over her clit and bringing herself close. She can feel absolutely everything and absolutely everything feels amazing. His rhythm with the toy falters, and Karla wraps her hand around his, steadying him as they fuck her together, move through this and everything is in sync again. Lester moans, suddenly close. Karla can see it in the way his thrusts stutter. He pushes the dildo in and holds it there, hips moving quickly as he comes, dropping his forehead to her stomach, mouthing her name against her skin. 

For a moment, he worships her. 

When he pulls out, it feels too soon. Everything is emptied and she's still hovering along the edge. Lester brings his mouth down without preamble, tongue laving over her cunt and pressing inside her, thumb rubbing hard circles around her clit. She squeezes her thighs against him and comes.

For a moment, she worships him. 

 

 

 

Karla falls asleep sometime between Lester grumbling and getting rid of the condoms and him coming back to bed to rest his head on her stomach. She wakes up with him sprawled next to her, fingers making lines on her stomach. He's only pretending to sleep. It's been a few hours, she realizes. She snags a condom from the bedside table and swings her leg over his hip, flicking open the wrapper and rolling it down his cock, taking him inside her in one fluid motion. Lester groans, hips hitching up as his smiles honey-slow and rests his hands on the back of her thighs. 

It's pleasant and missing all the anxiety of before. They take a long time to climax, both of them, and Karla isn't quite ready to lose him when he goes soft inside her, but she lifts her hips anyway, sliding along his stomach. She pushes herself up and kisses his neck, teeth dragging over his jugular. 

He laughs, "You'd like to eat me up, wouldn't you?"

"Something like that."

Lester grins, grabs her hands up in his and rolls her over. They spend an excessive amount of time with their mouths hooked together, fingers pressing into dips and crooks and corners. He slips three fingers inside her, makes her come again and then again, until she finally can't take anymore. 

He doesn't give her any grief about it. And he should get up and go. They haven't talked about it, but that's how it should be between them, Karla knows. Thinks. Suspects.

Instead he rolls over and lays next to her, fingers going back to drawing lazy pictures on her skin. He is the fish hook stuck in her jaw, tugging her in and in and she gravitates to him, a star aligning with its planet, fitting in next to him without rhyme or reason. They make no sense and she's okay with that.

She's never really made any sense in her life.

After a while, it's just a prolonged indulgence -- laying there, wallowing in one another. Karla sits up and stretches and does not miss it when Lester _leers_ at her. He's always doing that, staring like he's never seen a pair of breasts before. "Knock it off."

"You stuck 'em out there."

"Stop objectifying me."

"Mmm, yes ma'am."

He finally sits up with her, the two of them sharing twin positions for a brief moment before he angles himself off the bed, standing up and looking around for his clothes.

Karla asks, "Need a shower?" and Lester turns, his entire profile -- open and peaceful -- catching her by surprise. 

"No." 

"You can come back again, tonight."

Lester sniffs. "Boss has something for me to do."

"Right." 

"But if you're up, I'll be by." Karla shrugs it off, pushing herself out of bed to cross the room to the bathroom. Lester is tugging on his jeans as she turns on the hot water, turning to linger by the door and watch him. He doesn't say anything else. There's a quick look over his shoulder, the ugly flash of teeth she loves too much, and he's gone. 

It's fine, she tells herself, standing under the spray.

She likes it that way.


End file.
